Last Kiss
by Violet Teardrops
Summary: She thought they'd last forever. She never thought they'd have their last kiss. Based on Taylor Swift's 'Last Kiss'. Sequel is Speak Now. Re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Kiss**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Taylor Swift's 'Last Kiss."**

* * *

I sat down on my bed. The bed that used to be ours.

Yes...ours.

It would seem impossible to many, but it happened.

I was in love with Draco Malfoy.

And he fell in love with me too.

Or at least, he did.

I closed my eyes tightly, and the news on the _Daily Prophet _echoed through my mind.

**Draco Malfoy engaged to Astoria Greengrass**

A sob shook through my throat.

What a difference 6 months could make.

6 months since the day when he broke up with me.

And, already, he was engaged?

We'd spent more than a year on our relationship, only for him to shatter it, and leave me to pick up the pieces.

He promised me we'd be together. He promised me he changed.

He told me he loved me.

But they were just empty words.

**_I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you loved me, so why did you go  
Away?_**

I remember heading off to a business trip that lasted for a month.

I came back on the 9th of July.

As soon as the plane landed, I ran off the tarmac.

Draco was waiting for me. He was drenched, it had just stopped raining. The sun came out of a cloud, signaling the storm was over.

He smiled when he saw me wave.

Merlin, he was beautiful.

His pale skin was a glorious contrast to the simple black shirt he wore.

His soft, firm lips formed an easygoing, heart-pounding smile.

His pale blond hair glinted in the sunlight, making it shine.

His grey eyes twinkled with affection and love as he pulled me in a warm embrace.

His heart was beating through his shirt; very much like how my own heart was pounding.

He pressed his lips against mine as he whispered, "Welcome home, love."

**_I do recall now, the smell of the rain  
Fresh off the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9th, the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_**

**_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you'll miss_**

I hugged me knees to my chest as I inhaled the last of his scent off of one of his shirts.

It was his favorite shirt; and he gave it to me.

His shirt smelled just like him...I could detect faint traces of apples...chocolate...cologne...

It broke my heart to imagine that all these things...they belonged to someone else now.

He belonged to someone else now.

He was perfect in every way.

He was wonderful, and I was not.

I never deserved him.

I was nothing compared to him.

I was definitely not something he would miss.

I thought we had something special; something worthwhile.

I never thought we'd have our last kiss.

**_Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips_**

"Draco..." I whispered, letting the tears fall.

"I miss you," I cried. "Come back."

But I knew he would not.

**_I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
I rolled my eyes and you'd pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did_**

When we celebrated our first, and last, Christmas together, Draco insisted to be the host of the event.

There was swing in his step as he approached everyone, spoke to every guest.

He was the life of the party. Many praised his for his wealth and success, and he was pleased.

I rolled my eyes at him. He saw me, and grinned.

He took my hand and said, "Come on."

"Why?"

He smiled. "Dance with me."

I laughed. "No. You know I'm no good at dancing. I always had help."

"Then let me be the one to help you. Please?"

"No."

He pulled me closer. "Please?"

I shook my head. "No."

His lips were an inch from mine as he whispered, "Please?"

I bit my lip, and said, "Fine."

He grinned, and kissed me. "Excellent."

**_Because I loved your handshake meeting my father  
I loved how you walked with your hands in your pockets_**

I was very proud of Draco the day I introduced him to my parents.

"Mother, Father," I said, "This is Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy?" my father raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you the boy who made my girl cry in Second Year?"

Draco reddened. "Yes, sir. I'm very sorry about that, sir...I regret it."

"Don't worry about it, Draco," I told him. "Father, Draco isn't like that anymore...he's a good man now."

My father, with appraising eyes, shook Draco's hand. My mother winked at me.

My father took an interest in Draco almost immediately.

He forgot what he said about Draco when Draco introduced him to the world of Quidditch.

They spent hours talking about Quidditch in the living room while I helped my mother with the dishes.

"Draco's a wonderful boy, Hermione," she commented. "Do you have any plans of settling down yet?"

"Mother!" I cried, checking the living room to make sure the men did not hear.

"What?" she asked innocently. "You're 25...I think it's about time you two got married."

"Mother," I scolded her. "You've just met him...how can you possibly - "

"I can see it both your eyes," she said simply. "You love him."

I bit my lip. "Yes...I do."

"And he does too," she said, crossing her arms.

"Mother...we'd only been together for so long...it's too early on..."

"It doesn't depend on how long you're together...but how you feel for each other. Tell me, how long were you going out with Ron again?"

I said sheepishly, "4 years. I liked him before that too."

"And you got together with Draco when you were...?"

"24."

"But how do feel for him?"

I considered this for a moment. "More than I thought possible."

She smiled knowingly. "I just know you two would end up together."

Oh, how wrong she was.

**_How you kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_**

I told Draco what my mother told me.

"She said she wants us to get _married,_" I said. "Married! We're not ready for that sort of commitment yet - "

Draco got up and kissed me to shut me up.

I smiled like an idiot, visible dazed by it.

"Why not?" he smiled.

"Why not what?"

"Marry me," he said.

I frowned. "Be serious."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "I am."

He took out a little black box from his pocket. He opened it, and inside sat the most beautiful ring I'd ever laid eyes on.

It was a simple, silver band, with a small rose shaped diamond set over ornately carved leaves.

I gasped at that, and Draco smiled at me.

**_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_**  
**_All that I know is I don't know_**  
**_How to be something you miss_**

We'd told everyone we knew, even his parents. Though Lucius did not approve, he assured me, that would not come between our relationship.

We were very happy, and I was certain I'd get my happy ending.

And then, months after we were engaged, he bit the bullet.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"But I thought you said we'd last," I cried. "You promised!"

"I know I did, and I'm sorry," he said. "It's not you, Hermione, it's - "

"Don't you dare," I said darkly. "Don't you dare use that stupid, cliché It's-not-you-it's-me line! Everyone knows that's not the reason!"

"What do you want me to say?" he roared. "That I've seen reason, and I don't want to get married anymore to a filthy Mudblood like you?"

My eyes filled with tears. "You...you don't mean that," I whimpered.

He turned his back on me, his voice hard and cold.

"I do."

He Disapparated, and the ring disappeared from my finger.

**_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_**  
**_Never imagined we'd end like this_**  
**_Your name, forever the name on my lips_**

I closed my eyes, and saw the photo that accompanied the Prophet's headline: Astoria was wearing that very same ring.

The very same ring Draco had given me.

**_So _I'll_ watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_**  
**_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe_**  
**_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_**  
**_Hope it's nice where you are_**

"I hope you're happy now, Draco," I whispered to no one. "I hope it's nice where you are."

I turned to look at the photograph on my bedside table.

It was me and Draco, lounging lazily on the couch.

In the picture, Draco would suddenly kiss me, and I would laugh.

I watched it over and over again, like I used to watch him sleep.

We were so happy back then.

**_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_**  
**_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_**  
**_We can plan for a change in weather and time_**  
**_I never planned on you changing your mind_**

The sun shone through my window. I wiped away my tears and looked out through the curtains.

Everywhere, people were going about their own business.

The only difference was that they were happy.

It was a beautiful day outside.

It was raining the last time he told me he loved me.

And it was raining when he broke up with me.

I looked up, and saw that there were no clouds in the sky.

"I wish you'd stayed with me," I choked out.

If he had, we'd be happily married by now.

I never planned on him changing his mind.

**_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_**  
**_All that I know is I don't know_**  
**_How to be something you miss_**

I touched my lips, as the tears started falling again.

Our last kiss.

That was what I had left of him.

Of us.

"I love you," I whispered.

Oh, how I wished he loved me too.

But I knew he didn't.

**_I never thought we'd ever last kiss_**  
**_Never imagined we'd end like this_**  
**_Your name, forever the name on my lips_**  
**_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_**  
**_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_**

* * *

**A/N: Aww. That is so sad.**

**This was rewritten and edited.**

**Thanks!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**READERS:**

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!**

**So if you were panicking when you saw this author's note, well, sorry, but it doesn't mean I'm making this one shot a multi-chap.**

**Rather, I'm going to have a FanFiction Clean Up Day.**

**If you're wondering what this means, it means that**** I'll be cleaning up my stories by removing all the typos, editing out the grammatical errors, so that they'll be good as new!**

**I just copy pasted the entire story on Word and edited out the typos and grammatical errors, so if you don't want to read it, that's fine.**

**All I'm saying is that ALL TYPOS WILL BE GONE.**

**I've also removed all typos from my other fics, so if you haven't read them yet, please give it a try.**

**So expect improved, professional fics next Saturday...**

**Luv Yall!**

**Violet Teardrops**


End file.
